gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kait Diaz
Corporal Kait Diaz, often called Kaitie by her mother, was a former Outsider turned Gear in the Outsider Movement and Swarm War era. Her parents led their group of Outsiders before her father's tragic death. Kait was raised without the benefits of COG technology and instead received extensive training on how to capably survive Sera's wilderness and feed off the land.http://ca.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-4/Kait_Diaz She became friends with James Dominic Fenix and Delmont Walker after they went AWOL from the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army.Game Informer: Exclusive Reveal: Meet The New Cast Of Gears Of War 4 Biography Early Life Kait was the daughter of former Lt. Colonel Gabriel Diaz of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Engineering Corps and Reyna Diaz, the daughter of Myrrah, the Queen of the Locust Horde. Kait was also the niece of Oscar Diaz. Born after the end of the Locust War, Kait's mother fled from the re-organized COG and raised Kait within the community of Outsiders, keeping her away from the COG's propaganda system and other policies. Kait was taught how to shoot and fight from her uncle Oscar, while she received an informal education through salvaged books that her father had saved from the libraries of Montevado and Ilima before the two cities were utterly destroyed during the Locust War. One of the celebrations commemorated by the Outsiders was the summer festival. A tradition of the festival involved braiding the hair of the pubescent girls of the village over the left shoulder, indicating she is now a woman and single. The braid is to be moved onto the right shoulder on the day she is married to signify her status. Kait, being the daughter of the village leader, was nervous about the festival and braiding ceremony. To quell her daughter and to create a special mother-daughter moment, Reyna agreed to perform Kait's braiding ceremony in private. Several days later, she was publicly braided and was no longer nervous, sharing the private moment with her mother. After an incident during a classified mission at Settlement 2, she met JD and Del in an Outsiders community after they went AWOL from the COG Army. 25th Anniversary of V-Day and the Following Day Raid on Settlement 5 At some point after meeting JD and Del, Kait took part in a raid on Settlement 5, a COG settlement under construction, with the objective of stealing a Fabricator for Outsider use. With JD, Del, and her uncle Oscar, the small team survived a Windflare and successfully breached the settlement's perimeter. However, shortly afterward they ended up with a prolonged skirmish with the settlement's DeeBee security force but they managed to escape with the Fabricator.Gears of War 4: Act I Battle of the Diaz Village After escaping from Settlement 5 with the help of an unknown benefactor, Kait and her squad returned to Fort Umson with the Fabricator, just in time to hold off a heavy assault from the mechanized forces of COG First Minister Jinn. Jinn accused the Outsiders of abducting COG citizens, and declared that the Outsiders were starting a war they cannot hope to win. After a violent battle which left large parts of the village in flames, along with the archives and all the books that her father had, Kait guarded Del and JD as they attempt to fix the Fabricator which had sustained damage during the battle. Shortly thereafter, the village was attacked by unknown creatures, with Kait, JD and Del being spared only through the heroic actions of her mother Reyna, who was abducted along with all the other Outsiders. Before her abduction, Reyna was able to remove the hand of her attacker, which was later found and studied by JD, who harvested one of the crystal growths on the strange hand. Assault on the Stroud Estate Desperate to get her mother and friends back, Kait plead for JD and Del to help, and after a short debate between the group, Del suggested that JD knew someone who might have an answer to who abducted the Outsiders. After a short horse ride, the group found themselves at JD's home and endured a tense first meeting with JD's father, Marcus Fenix. Shortly thereafter, COG forces assaulted the estate, and Kait assisted in defeating the initial wave of DeeBees before Marcus revealed some family heirlooms; JD and Del's COG armor, his own COG armor, and the armor of JD's mother, Anya Stroud, gifting it to Kait. The group then battled across the estate, enduring many waves of DeeBee assaults and a Windflare before finally escaping on two MULE bikes that Marcus had stored there. During their escape, Kait rode on the back of Del's bike, helping to bring down a Vulture gunship. This lead the COG to seemingly abandon its pursuit of the fugitives.Gears of War 4: Act II Lost Ally, New Enemies Having been spurred into action by the strange crystal harvested at Fort Umson, Marcus lead the group towards an abandoned Osmium mine that had been used as a mass grave for the Locust bodies following the events of the Second Battle of Azura, which had encased the Locust bodies in strange, unbreakable crystal cocoons. The mine was located beyond the abandoned Fort Reval, an ancient fortress city that had existed during the Silver Age of Sera, and had been a popular tourist destination before the Locust War where the COG used it as a medical facility. During their investigation, the group was stalked by an unknown creature while encountering strange red pods, within one was the remains of a COG citizen. Soon after, Marcus was abducted by a Snatcher, and before they could rescue him, were attacked in force by the Swarm. Fighting off waves of Juvies, Drones and Pouncers, the group tracked the Snatcher through Fort Reval's stronghold and then through its catacombs, eventually reaching the abandoned osmium mine.Gears of War 4: Act III Rescuing Marcus Kait and her friends battled their way to a massive ore transporter and utilized it to reach the bottom of the mine, having to employ numerous static defenses from an onboard Fabricator to combat the incoming Swarm. Once at the bottom, Kait and the others continued to search for Marcus, who was their only lead to what might be happening. Over the course of the prolonged battle within the mine, it was discovered that the Locust were not actually killed by the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, but instead entered a hibernation sleep state and evolved into the Swarm. After many violent encounters with the Swarm, the group found Marcus' pod and released him, initially assuming that he was dead before he gasped back to life. Marcus told the group that while he was within the pod, he was connected to the Swarm's hive mind, and that while most of the Outsiders were dead, Kait's mother was still alive in another burial site. Kait immediately proposes the group assault the new Swarm nest. Kait, JD, Del and Marcus then escape from the mine on the destroyed transporter's cables. After escaping, she angrily lashed out at Marcus when he proposes a detour for backup instead, due to the much larger size of the second site. Refusing to wait, Kait, JD and Del charged off into the night, with Marcus reluctantly following.Gears of War 4: Act IV Doubling Back for Backup The group reaches an old COG dam, built before the discovery of Imulsion, which seemed to be the only entrance to the new burial site. After several encounters with the Swarm and a Windflare, Kait and the team had to make several detours through the dam, engaging the Swarm while Kait and Del repaired the dam's subsystems. When the group braved a vicious Swarm assault and a much more severe Windflare, they discovered just how massive the second Swarm nest is, and Kait begrudgingly relents to Marcus' plan to call for backup, helping to shunt power to a large communication station in the nearby town of Speyer, which they then proceeded to. On the way, they encounter the massive Swarm commander, the Speaker, that attacked Fort Umson and had abducted Kait's mother. In the ensuing battle, the group fought a Swarmak, a horribly disfigured variant of the Brumak, and Swarm reinforcements. Finally defeating the massive creature and restraining the Swarm commander, Kait angrily declared to the Swarm's hive mind that she was coming to destroy their entire nest, before brutally executing the Swarm commander with a curb stomp. The group then proceeded on their way to Speyer. After a brief, mostly peaceful encounter with First Minister Jinn at the outskirts of Speyer, Kait and the group fought through both Swarm and DeeBee forces to the communications array, finally securing it and then tasked with using a Fabricator to defend it. After successfully holding off a massive Swarm counterattack, the backup that Marcus had called for arrived in the form of Damon Baird, Augustus Cole and Samantha Byrne, the former members of Delta Squad. During the reunion, Baird revealed that he was the one who originally saved Kait, JD and, Del during the raid on Settlement 5, as he is the CEO and creator of the DeeBees, and that he brought more than just ammunition. Baird reveals two large assault mechs, Jack Jnr. and Second Betty, along with air support from an old King Raven, piloted by his wife Samantha. Soon the group headed out with Kait and JD manning the mechs as they head back to the dam.Gears of War 4: Act V Assault on the Tollen Dam Their trek back through the dam took the group through the abandoned city of Tollen, where Kait and JD had little trouble mowing down the Swarm hostiles in the much larger and more powerful mechs. They fought off several Swarmaks with little difficulty, eventually encountering an immense Swarm creature at the site of the main nest. After an intense fight which lead to the dismemberment of the huge creature, Kait, JD, Del and the former members of Delta Squad regrouped at the main entrance to the nest. Soon after entering, Kait found her mother Reyna biologically entombed within Swarm biomass with no way of freeing her. She bitterly asked Marcus if he knew the whole time, from his temporary connection with the hive mind, and Marcus answered yes. Reyna was able to talk and told Kait that separating her from the Swarm would kill her, and she urged Kait to cut her loose. Kait agreed, and before she euthanized her mother, Reyna gave Kait her heirloom, an ornate medallion. Kait then cut her mother from the Swarm biomass and killed her. Afterwards, Kait made her way out of the nest and tearfully embraced JD. Afterward, Kait showed the assembled soldiers the medallion that her mother had given her; it had belonged to Kait's grandmother, whom Kait had never known. Although on the front side, the medallion was ornate and decorative, on the back side, unbeknownst to the group, the medallion was shaped as the icon of the Locust Horde. Swarm War Finding Answers After the events at Tollen, Kait joined the COG to combat the Swarm threat and was eventually ranked Corporal. However, Kait noticed that her medallion is the symbol of the Locust Horde and began experiencing personality changes, aggression, and visions of the Swarm and the Locust Queen, Myrrah. Following a Swarm attack, Kait revealed to her friends not only of her visions, but also her Locust medallion. JD feared that something might have been turning her against humanity, and Marcus suggested that she go the New Hope Research Facility to find answers. Personality and Traits Like JD Fenix, her actions don't always please Reyna. When JD and Del eventually reach Kait's village, she became quite attached to JD, despite her mother's wishes. Kait is a very strong willed woman that is very capable of defending herself, as well as not being afraid to voice her opinion. She is also a skilled fighter, having been trained by her ex-Gear uncle, Oscar Diaz. Kait was also a skilled engineer, being able to fix old COG machines with little effort. Kait also had a softer, more intellectual side; before the raid on Settlement 5 she waxed philosophically while a butterfly was born, as well as showing an intense love of books and knowledge in general. Kait appears to have a large amount of patience, but when it comes to delays in rescuing her mother, she becomes very short tempered and defiant, although she never lost control and knew when her argument was no longer defensible. Kait also expressed an immense amount of sorrow and guilt when JD's father was also abducted by the Swarm; she regretted involving Marcus and felt responsible, though JD attempted to assuage the guilt. Kait also possessed an incredible amount of resolve, never once faltering from her goal of finding her mother or Marcus when they were abducted, and being able to carry through despite the intense combat that followed. Kait also has an emotional side, being reduced to tears when those close to her were taken from her. When she found Reyna after her abduction, she was distraught about mercy killing her, but complied nonetheless. She would later experience this again when she inadvertently had control of a Warden during an attack on the Riftworm Village, who ended up killing Oscar and felt guilt for having played a role in her uncle's death. Unlike her grandmother, Kait did not have any hatred of humanity, having been raised in an environment that was completely different to her. Even when Myrrah attempted to convince her to be one with the Swarm because she was her granddaughter through Reyna, Kait adamantly refused her offer, because Myrrah had harmed her family by taking away her mother and killing her uncle. Following the Kraken's death during the Battle of Old Ephyra, Kait tore the Locust necklace she had been wearing to signify she would side with humanity. Behind the scenes *Kait Diaz is voiced by Laura Bailey. *The Gears of War official website provided a cosplay guide for Kait, located here. Multiplayer *Kait is a playable multiplayer character for the COG in Gears of War 4, and has seven unlockable character skins, excluding her Armored skin: Color Blast, Day of the Dead, Outer Wilds, Outsider, Ugly Gearsmas Armor, Vintage, and Zombie. Her Outer Wilds skin is only available in the Scavenger Gear Pack, her Ugly Gearsmas Armor skin is only available in the Gearsmas Gear Pack, and her Vintage skin is only available in the Vintage Kait Gear Pack players receive if they reached level 20 in the multiplayer beta. Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' *''Bloodlines'' References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Outsiders Category:Gear Soldier